A Horse of a Different Color
by Bain
Summary: While it was a shock to Rin Sohma that she woke up on top of a strange boy and that they were naked, it was more surprising that she hadn't changed... Ranma-Fruits Basket Crossover
1. Prologue

A Horse of a Different Color

By Bain

Disclaimer: This work of fiction was not created for commercial purposes, but was done for fan entertainment only without profit. I do not own any rights to Ranma 1/2 or Fruits Baskets.

Prologue

Rin moaned softly as she slowly awoke. Her body felt sore... a delicious kind of soreness that came from a long bout of heavy sex. This was not too uncommon for the young woman. However, the night before she swore to herself she would not end up in Haru's bed again. It seemed that she didn't keep that pledge.

Fighting off her morning grogginess, Rin senses slowly began to take in her immediate surroundings. For one, she was laying on top of a naked Haru, their legs intertwined and his arms around her. She could hear the steady beating of his heartbeat with her ear pressed to his muscular chest. His calm breathing that indicated that he was still slumbering. Another thing she noticed was she wasn't wearing her shirt. She never took off her shirt, as she hated showing anyone the scars on her back, even Haru.

'Dumb cow,' Rin thought to herself. 'I can't believe he got me in bed again. God, he did me good last night. I'm so sore.' She sighed, enjoying the intimate embrace even knowing this was not a good position to be in. Too many problems could arise if Akito found out they slept together again. Still, she missed waking up in Haru's arms, and tried to enjoy this small moment of bliss.

Slowly Rin opened her eyes, wincing in pain at the morning light as it filtered into the small room through the window. "Crap, I don't remember drinking that much," she muttered to herself. As she opened her eyes further, she realized she did not recognize this room.

This wasn't anywhere in the Sohma house that she could remember existing. It looked similar to her own dorm room here at the university, at least it was about the same size and similarly furnished. The walls were mostly bare except for a few action movie posters, and clothing scattered around the room along with books and papers. In the far corner, she could see a set of free weights.

'Damn it,' she mentally cursed, trying not to notice how nice and well toned the body below her felt on her naked skin. 'We must have ended up in someone else's room. I hope they don't get mad at the stains we left.' She slowly turned her head to look at Haru's sleeping face when she got a surprise. She was not lying on top of Hatsuharu Sohma, but a young man she did not recognize. He was very handsome, with black hair that was in a braid that was splayed across the pillow. He looked peaceful, with a slight smile on his face as he slumbered.

'Who the hell is this guy?' Rin started to berate herself, trying to remember what happened last night and who this young man was laying on top of. She wasn't thinking too clearly, still not completely awake, and still feeling the effects of all the alcohol she consumed the previous night. Rin put her head back down on the young man's chest and closed her eyes again.

'Okay I know I was invited to this dumb party in this dorm last night...' Bit by bit she started recalling the previous night's events.

00000000000000000000000000000

It was her first collage party, and being a freshman she didn't know that many people. The neighboring dorm building was throwing a "house party" in their dorm. Mikki, her roommate, convinced Rin that she should go, and not be so anti-social.

Trying not to get on Mikki's bad side Rin agreed to go. Last thing she wanted to do was to cause problems with the girl she had to room with for the duration of her stay at the university. Besides, she could use a drink. Rin had another fight with Hatsuharu on the phone earlier in the morning. As much as she wanted to be with the young man, she was more afraid of what Akito would do to her if they were found together again. She did not want to end up back in the hospital or worse.

So here she was at the party. While she didn't exactly want to socialize, she decided to make the best of it. She was only a freshman, her first year and the university, so she knew she should get to know some people.

Besides, Shigure kept telling Rin that she needed to be nicer to people. Not everyone was out to use her or hurt her. Nice people were out there, like Tohru. Collage would be a good opportunity for the young Sohma woman. Being away from the Sohma house and away from Akito was something Rin needed greatly. She owed much to Shigure for getting her into Tokyo University. How he got Akito to let her go, she had no clue.

Rin sighed. She needed to stop thinking of her problems and just enjoy things for tonight. She started to get a good buzz going and flirted with various people while turning down every proposition she received from various guys and girls. It was fun temping guys yet keeping them at arms length. She never really worried about if someone took things to far, she could take care of herself. Besides if a guy got too close, he'd get the scare of his life.

Girls on the other hand, she took a bit more seriously. Even though she preferred men, being with a woman was something she considered a great deal because of her curse. Besides, with Haru always chasing after Yuki, why couldn't she go after the same sex as well? Still she wasn't looking to hook up with anyone tonight and continued to just flirt and play around. She just wanted to have some fun and forget her problems for the night.

Enjoying herself, Rin stumbled around the room avoiding getting to physically close to any guy. She spotted a young man with black hair in a braid, wearing a cream-colored turtleneck and black slacks standing in the corner of the main room nursing a beer. He seemed to be watching the crowd trying not to get noticed by anyone without much success.

The first thing Rin noticed about the young man was he was cute in a boyish kind of way, with an innocence about him. She started to wonder if she was ever that innocent. She watched the boy from a distance. A stream of young nubile women came up to converse with only to leave a few minutes later with a dejected look. It was kind of fun watching girl after girl go up and get turned down, like she herself was doing to everyone approaching her.

As the night progressed, she continued to keep a mental count of how many girls he turned down. It was up to 37 when she realized he still had the same beer in his hand. He wasn't drinking. 'Gee, he must be one of those "goodie-good boys",' she mused to herself as she watched the count go up to 38.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she grabbed one of the "special" cups of punch and walked over to the young man. She took the beer out of his hand and threw it in a near by garbage and handed him the plastic cup filled with red punch.

"Here, drink this since you don't seem to like that beer you were holding for the past couple of hours." Rin smirked watching the startled expression on the young man's face.

"I don't like to drink," he said a bit timidly. The young man looked Rin over, looking like he wasn't sure what to make of this dark haired young woman that boldly started talking to him.

"Don't like the taste of beer?" she pressed gazing directly into his deep blue eyes.

"Well, not particularly."

"Well try this, see if you like it."

"What is it?"

"Some punch mixed with something. Not sure what exactly."

"I don't think I should."

"What are you, chicken?" she challenged with a smirk trying to get a response.

The young man bristled at the question and took a small sip. "Hey, this is pretty good," he exclaimed, obviously surprised at the pleasant taste. "I can't tell if there is any alcohol in it. What is it?"

"Who knows, but it's pretty good, isn't it?"

The pigtailed man nodded and downed the rest of the drink. After he threw away the cup, the young man suddenly found himself being dragged by his hand to the center of the room where everyone was dancing. The music was fast and loud and many bodies were moving around the room.

"Hey what'cha doing?"

"WE are going to dance."

"I don't dance," stated the young man and started to turn way, but was stopped by Rin, as she didn't let go of his hand.

"Come on, there's nothing to be scared of," the young woman said with a sly smile.

"I ain't scared of nothing!"

"You sure? You keep turning away all those girls, are you sure you aren't scared of girls? Or is it you're gay?"

"I'm not gay! I just..." he looked around nervously. To his relief, no one noticed his outburst or was paying him any attention except the girl in front of him.

"Just what?" Rin pressed.

"I..."

"Oh you don't know how to dance?"

"Well, umm, I've never done it."

Rin giggled. "So you've never done IT."

"No I haven't," he stated a bit sheepishly.

'He's so cute,' She noted to herself. Still giggling, Rin started to tease the young man. "Wow, to find a virgin as old as you..."

The young man blushed profusely. "I didn't say that!"

"Oh you're not a virgin?"

"Well... I... umm..." the pigtailed boy fidgeted, not daring to look the young woman in her eyes.

Rin moved closely to the dark haired boy and seductively whispered into his ear, "don't worry, I find virgins sexy."

The young man just stood there wide-eyed, gapping in surprise. "I... I..."

"Hmmm, so articulate too," she commented arching her eyebrow stepping back a bit. She smiled sweetly at the young man. "Come on, don't you want to dance with me? No need to be scared of little ole me." She then gave him a smoky look and whispered once again in his ear. "I promise I won't bite... unless you ask nicely."

Still blushing, the young man started to move toward the table with all the drinks with Rin following close behind. "I need another drink," he croaked. He quickly downed two more drinks before braving the dance floor with the dark haired young woman.

Being close to the same height, with Rin being slightly shorter than the dark haired man, the two moved together fairly well to the fast tempo'd music. She held both of the young man's hands and tried to get him to move to the music and loosen him up. The young man's rigidity lessened as the night progresses as he became more comfortable with Rin's proximity. The increasing consumption of the "special punch" also added into it.

Rin was feeling wonderful dancing with this young collage student. She ignored the hostile stares she received from many of the female partygoers. She hadn't felt this alive in a while. They barely said anything to each other as their bodies moved in synch with the music. She could not remember exactly when they started kissing, but making out while dancing was extremely pleasurable. With the haze of alcohol and the euphoric bliss of sexual arousal, she never noticed when exactly their bodies started grinding against each other, with their lips locked, both embracing each other tightly.

The short haired girl knew something was not right about this, something nagging in the back of her mind but she ignored it. This just felt to good, and she hadn't thought about Haru or any of her problems since meeting up with this young man. She didn't want this night to end.

The young man nodded dumbly when she asked him if his room was in this dorm building. He led her to the 3rd floor to one of the rooms. As soon as the door closed behind them, their lips fell upon each other once again, their hands and bodies caressing and fondling all over. Clothes started to fly around the room as they fell into one of the small beds...

00000000000000000000000000000

'Christ, we were at it for hours,' thought a bemused Rin still enjoying the afterglow of the previous evening's escapades. 'Shit. I don't even know this guy's name. I can't believe I just slept with a complete stranger.' She let out a content sigh. 'Still, he was great for a virgin.' And she knew he was. The young man had no idea what to do until she showed him. But after he was shown what to do, he took to sex like a fish took to water.

Rin tried to stretch her legs out a bit and winced. 'Damn, I'm not going to be able to walk straight for a while.' Slowly she disengaged himself from the pigtailed man and got dressed as quietly as she could. Rin took one last look at the sleeping man. 'God he's gorgeous. I can't believe I slept with him.' Grinning like an idiot, Rin gave slumbering man a small peck on the lips and covered him with a blanket. After she double-checked she had everything, she snuck out of the room.

Rin knew hooking up with a total stranger was a very bad thing to do, but she felt too good to give it much thought. She did not want to think about how Haru would react if he knew Rin had slept with another guy or what the rest of the Sohma family would think of her. She especially did not want to think about Akito's reaction.

Rin signed to herself as she enjoyed the morning sunlight as it warmed her. 'Why can't I be happy like this all the time? Why can't I be normal, and have normal problems?' And the young woman was feeling happy, the first time in a long time. Still a creeping feeling was still in the back of her mind, nagging her that she forgot to notice something very important.

Rin was over half way to her dorm building when she realized with complete surprise what it was that was bothering her. Rin Sohma had spent the night with a man, kissed, touched and embraced... and she stayed human the entire night.

00000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

Greetings. If you can't guess who it was that Rin spent the night with, I'm truly sorry, but I think I made it a bit obvious. If you have no idea who Isuzu "Rin" Sohma is, do a yahoo search for Rin Sohma. I know this story will be difficult to understand if you don't know anything about Rin and especially if you don't know about Fruits Baskets.

I have always found Rin Sohma a very interesting character, a truly tragic character in the tragic Sohma family. The idea for this fic has been brewing in my mind for a little less than a year. I was sure someone would have already wrote more crossovers with Fruits Baskets and Ranma 1/2 but surprisingly there are not. I mean can you imagine Kagura and Ryoga as a couple? That could be so cute or truly frightening if you think about it one way or another... and you know how Ryoga and Hatsuharu have no sense of direction... maybe Ryoga is a Sohma? BTW, neither of those elements will be in this story.

I know how the two characters met is very cliché, but it is a cliché because it happens all the time. Whatever works that gets the story rolling is good, right?

I have Chapter 1 almost completed and will post that soon. Unfortunately I do not have any proofreaders or someone to help me bounce ideas off of so double checking my work takes a little while.

I'm a sporadic writer at best, don't expect timely updates. I write when I get the urge to write. Post your comments, flame me if you must but helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

Bain 


	2. Chapter 1

A Horse of a Different Color By Bain

Disclaimer: This work of fiction was not created for commercial purposes, but was done for fan entertainment only without profit. I do not own any rights to Ranma 1/2 or Fruits Baskets.

Chapter 1

"Wake up Tendo-kun, its passed noon already!"

Ranma groaned in response to the yelling of his roommate. "Uuggg..."

"Man how much did you drink last night?"

"Uuggg..."

"You didn't get much sleep did you?"

"Uuggg..."

"Man she was a total fox. A real hottie."

"Uuggg..."

"And you guys were at it for hours, the whole 3rd floor heard you two screaming."

"Uuggg..."

"No one could get any sleep till you two were done."

"Uuggg..."

"Even the guys on the ground floor had to turn up the volume to drown out the sound of the bed thumping on the floor."

"Uuggg..."

"You listening at all or are you still asleep?"

"Uuggg..."

00000000000000000000000000000

Finally showered and dressed, Ranma sat in his room drinking a cup a coffee, trying to clear his thoughts. He was glad that it was Sunday and he had no classes for today. While normally the first thing Ranma would do when he woke up was his daily workout, today he was not feeling particularly up to his normal routine. There was too much weighing down on his mind that he could not afford to ignore.

"Are you really serious you have no idea who you the girl you slept with is?" Tomo Mashiro was a sophomore just like Ranma, but was a business major, as Ranma majored in physical education. While they had nothing in common, the two young men still were able to strike up a friendship, which was good considering they were rooming together. He was also one of the few people on campus that knew about Ranma's curse. The young man had brown hair and very dark eyes. He was physically fit and had a kind smile that would help him in the business world.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we never really talked much last night, just started..." Ranma shook his head, still surprised at his own actions of the previous night.

"You mean you two were too busy sucking face or doing the horizontal mambo! Hah! Look at you blush. Man, I can't believe it. Ranma Tendo, Mr. I don't date, Mr. girls are nothing but trouble, Mr. I'm saving myself for marriage, Mr. girls just get in the way of the Art..."

"Okay, okay, I get the idea. Just cut me some slack, will ya?"

Tomo chuckled. "How did you get the hottest girl from the freshman class to sleep with you? I mean all the guys were hitting on her last night and she turned them down. Every single one of them." Tomo was truly enjoying teasing his friend. It was a rare occasion where Ranma did something to make himself a target for this kind of embarrassment.

"I don't know! I really don't know..." To say that the young martial artist was confused was a bit of an understatement. Parts of the previous nights on goings were vague while other parts were particularly clear in his memory. Those particular memories kept Ranma's cheeks a nice rosy hue. One thing he wish he didn't remember were the amount of scars he felt along the young woman's back. Still, there was something about shorthaired girl that had drawn Ranma to her, and he found he just couldn't tell the young woman no.

He sighed as he stared into his mug of coffee, as the mysteries of the universe could be found in the dark liquid. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed the previous night very much. He had never just let go of himself and fooled around with anyone like that. "I really shouldn't have drunk so much." Ranma mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be so depressive. Most guys would be ecstatic that they got laid by such a hot chick. But not you. God, I still can't get over it was Rin Sohma."

"That her name?" Ranma was getting annoyed at the cheerful expression on his roommates face. 'He doesn't realize how messed up this can get with how my life is.'

"Yep. Rin Sohma," Tomo stated gleefully. "The most eligible bachelorette of the freshman class to attend this year at Tokyo University. Not only is she a fox, but also her family is rich and influential. A true catch for any guy in the school. Even the seniors were all trying to get her number or a date!"

Ranma let out a defeated sigh. "Damn it, now I know I'm in trouble. Last I need is another family out to get me..." He started banging his head against the desk.

"Hey take it easy, no need to break the furniture. I know how hard your head is." Tomo shook his head in amusement. "Ranma-kun, you know not everyone is out to get you or something. I doubt just because you slept with Sohma-san that anything will happen."

The pigtailed martial artist looked up at his roommate with a withering gaze. "You don't understand Tomo-kun. Nothing is ever simple in my life."

"I think you're just being paranoid. Cheer up, what could possibly happen?"

Ranma let out a groan and continued to bang his head against the desk. "Don't say that, you're gonna jinx me I swear!"

"How does it feel, anyways?"

"What are you talking about?" Tomo was really getting on his nerves.

"Ranma-kun, you just took the biggest step in all of manhood. YOU LOST YOUR VIRGINITY! So you gonna give me any details?"

Ranma stopped his head banging and sat up. He tried to fight off the spreading crimson blush spreading across his cheeks at the thoughts of his actions the previous night. "Gee Tomo-kun, when did you get to be such a pervert."

"Hey I didn't get any last night, so I want to live vicariously through you. From the sounds last night and how she was screaming, I assume she enjoyed it. How about you?"

"Shuddup!" Ranma yelled as he threw a pillow at his grinning roommate. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Tomo chuckled at his friend's discomfort. "Hey, by the way, aren't you suppose to have dinner with your sister tonight?"

"Oh god, I don't deal with Nabiki tonight. I'm sure she's already found out about last night."

"You think you can put in a good word for me with her?" the business major asked hopefully.

"What you see in Nabiki I'll never understand, Mashiro-kun." Ranma stated, shaking his head.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Would someone answer the damn phone?"

"Stupid cat, if it is bothering you so much, why don't you answer it?"

"Arrgg, damn it rat boy, you keep mouthing off I swear I'll..."

"You'll what? Give me a head ache with your incessant blabbering?"

"That's it, you and me, right now?"

"Oh Yuki, Kyo, please don't break my house again! Take it outside if you're gonna play with each other!" Shigure let out a long sigh as he answered the phone. 'Those two boys will never change,' he mused. 'It was too bad that Tohru is visiting her friends for the day, she is always able to keep the two hot heads in line.'

"Sohma residence, the irrepressible Shigure Sohma speaking?"

"Shigure, it's me, Rin."

"Rin-chan!" the novelist exclaimed in his normally cheerful voice. "How's the university? Still standing I hope?"

"Shigure, I need to talk to you, can I come over?" Shigure could hear a slight nervous fluctuation in her voice. Years of dealing with the intrigue of the Sohma clan made him very keen to the subtle changes in someone's voice.

"Of course, you're always welcome at my home. Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just need to talk to you about something."

"Rin-chan, what's going on?"

"I'll explain when I get there. I'll be there in a couple of hours." With that she hung up the phone.

00000000000000000000000000000

It was a two-hour drive from the university to Shigure's house, not a trip to be taken on a whim. Still, Rin knew that she had to talk to someone, and she trusted Shigure more than anyone in the Sohma family, even Hatsuharu. Shigure could have taken advantage of Rin in a number of ways in the past, and he never did. Instead he always tried to help her as much as he could, even pushing the limits imposed on all of them by Akito. Between Shigure and Tohru, Rin started to think maybe there were actually good people still left in the world. It was hard to believe in humanity after how her parents treated her.

Rin drove up to Shigure's home in her sub-compact and parked in front of the house. Outside she could see Kyo working out doing some kind of kata as he usually was. He was still fixated on his martial arts and beating Yuki.

Kyo stopped his workout and waved at Rin as she stepped out of her vehicle. "Yo Rin-chan, how ya been?"

"Okay. How is everything?" The two entered the house together making small talk.

"Okay."

"So you like being at the University?"

"Yes, its different. Anywhere away from Sohma House is good."

"I have to agree with you there. I've been thinking of going to Tokyo U too, next year after I graduate." The orange haired boy turned to his female cousin, looking her over. "You okay? You're walking funny."

Rin blushed. "I fell down this morning in the shower," she explained. "I'm a little stiff, that's all."

"Oh. Maybe you should go see Hatori."

"No, I should be fine. Really, it's nothing, should pass in a couple of days."

"Rin-chan!" The elder Sohma entered the main room. "What a surprise! What are you doing here?" he asked cheerfully.

Rin let out a sigh. "Shigure, I called you and ask if I could come over, remember?"

"Of course, I was just kidding! Kyo-kun could you get us some tea?"

"What do I look like, your maid?" Kyo asked in a huff.

"You fight like one." Yuki stated as he came into the main living room. "Hello Isuzu-kun. How are you doing?"

"Yuki, you look as glum as ever." While she had nothing against the rat personally, Rin never felt comfortable around Yuki.

"What was that rat boy!"

"You're keeping your hair short." Yuki commented.

The young woman flinched. "What's it to you?" Rin did not like to think about how she lost most of her hair. It was a very dark time in her life.

"Nothing Isuzu-kun, it just looks nice on you."

"Thank you," the girl said with a slight blush.

"Don't you dare ignore me ya damn rat!"

"So what brings you here?" Yuki asked, ignoring his louder cousin. "I thought you were staying at the university."

"I came to talk to Shigure," the young woman responded calmly turning to Shigure. "I wanted some help with some of my classes."

"Are you listening to me, rat boy!" Kyo bellowed trying to get Yuki's attention.

"Kyo-kun, you don't have to yell so loud, Yuki-kun is standing right next to you," the novelist commented.

"Shuddup you stupid dog. I know where that damn rat is."

"Oh poor me, I get yelled at in my own home!" The distressed expression on Shigure's face was almost believable... almost.

"Stop whining! Sheesh you're suppose to be the adult in this house and you act like a baby half the time!"

"You have to forgive Kyo-kun, he's going through Tohru-kun withdrawals, since our precious flower is out today." It sometimes amazed Rin how Shigure could say things like that with a straight face. She tried to not smile but felt the corners of her lips starting to curl up.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!"

"See what I mean?"

"And where did Tohru go?" Not wanting to egg the poor cat on, Rin tried to change the subject.

"Honda-san is still out with her friends, Hanajima-san and Uotani-san, to do some shopping I think."

"Ya Tohru-kun should be back in a little while." It was amusing how quickly Kyo would calm down at the mention of Tohru. "I'm gonna go back out and work out." The orange haired boy stomped out of the room.

"Shigure, do you mind if we talk in your office?"

"Not at all Rin-chan. Come on." The elder Sohma lead the young woman to the back room. As they entered, Shigure closed the door and motioned Rin to sit down in his chair at his desk. She opted to sit on the desk itself.

"So what is all this about?" Shigure asked with his usual light demeanor. "I don't think you came here to ask me for some help with your classes. Why did you want to talk to me so urgently?"

"I met someone," Rin stated calmly. She was staring at the ground fidgeting slightly.

"Congratulations! When's the wedding? Are you pregnant already?"

"This isn't a joking matter, Shigure!" Rin piped in, trying not to blush too much. "You don't understand." She didn't exactly know how to explain what happened. "There's this guy I met last night. We..." Her blush continued to crept along Rin's cheeks.

"Uh hmm. I figured as much with the way you are walking. How was it? Was he any good?"

Rin continued to blush profusely. 'God I can't believe he said that!' She wasn't sure how to respond. It was futile to try to deny the allegations.

"That good, hmm?" the sometimes dog asked with a knowing smile.

Rin took a deep breath and tried to continue. "We were drinking and dancing... one thing let to another. I really didn't notice at the time because... well we were busy and I had other things were on my mind."

"Uh hmm. I can imagine. Rin, you do know you can say anything to me. I won't tell anyone, even Akito. Just say what happened."

Rin let out a sigh. "I didn't change."

"... You didn't change..."

"When we hugged. I stayed human. The entire night. I was laying on top of him when I woke up." The young woman didn't know if her cheeks could get any redder. 'God maybe this wasn't such a good idea, coming to talk to Shigure,' the young woman thought to herself. She looked up and saw her cousin just standing there. "As I said, I wasn't thinking to clearly at the time but this morning I realized that I didn't change the entire night."

"Shigure?" In all of Rin's recollection, she had never seen Shigure speechless. This was a bit frightening. "Shigure? You okay?"

"Who have you told about this?" he asked coming out of his stupor. He had a serious expression on his face, an expression he rarely held.

"Just you so far," she replied worriedly. She did not like her older cousin's reaction. It did not bode well.

"Good, keep it that way for now. The less who know the better. No matter what don't tell Akito or Hatori. What do you know of this guy?"

Rin fidgeted nervously. "Nothing, I don't even know his name."

Shigure eyebrow arched in surprise. "Rin-chan, you slept with a guy and you didn't even get his first name?"

"As I said, I was a bit drunk at the time..." Rin was filled with embarrassment. 'God, he probably thinks I'm such a slut.' She was unable to meet Shigure's gaze. "I don't do this all the time Shigure. Only other guy I've been with is Hatsuharu. It's not like I sleep around."

"I'm not implying that. It's just not like you. Are you sure you can't remember his name?" he pressed.

"Why is this important?" she asked a bit exasperated. "And why can't I tell anyone?"

"We don't want to give anyone any false hope," he stated in all seriousness.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Rin knew Shigure could be ambiguous at times, but despite her embarrassment, this was getting annoying. She was confused at what was going on and came here for help. What she didn't want was Shigure being vague with confusing statements.

"You think I don't realize why you came to me with this?"

A sudden chill spiked through Rin's spine. "But I though that..." she stated before being cut off abruptly.

"Though what, Rin-chan, that this boy could cure the Juunishi?"

00000000000000000000000000000

"Well lookie here, the Prince of Tokyo University graces me with his or should I say her magnificent presence."

A slightly damp female Ranma let out a groan as she sat down at the table. "Cut that out Nabiki. I'm not in a good mood as it is."

"Tisk tisk, the prince is in a bad mood. And to think after he got laid last night he'd be happier. You were a guy at the time right?"

"YES!" The pigtailed martial artist let out another groan. "How many people know?"

"The entire school, little brother. I really wish you had told me that you were going to give up your cherry last night. I could have made a bundle on all the bets." The Cheshire like grin on the brunette's face was really getting to irk the redhead.

"You gotta be kidding me! People here are betting on me too?"

"No back home, you're still big news in Nerima, and people still want to know what you are up to. I made a good amount just telling the guys back home about you losing your cherry."

"How the hell did you know I was a virgin, anyways?"

"Really, Ranma-baby, do you really need to ask?"

Ranma let out a defeated sigh. "I didn't plan it. I was drunk. God this is going to complicate things. I'm such an idiot."

"I wouldn't say you're and idiot, Ranma-kun, just a bit slow." Nabiki smirked. "Just wait 'til your fan club finds out."

"Oh no, don't remind me. There is some twisted god out there giggling at my misery enjoying making my life hell. Why can't that Makoto chick just leave me alone?"

Nabiki chuckled at her red-haired companion's dismay. "You only have yourself to blame. You want me to get you some hot water?"

"No, I'll just get splashed on my way back to my room."

Nabiki continued to chuckle as they ordered dinner when the waitress came. As the woman left, Ranma gave her sister a withering stare. "What's so funny?"

"You, Ranma. Do you know the things they are saying about you today?"

"Oh god, what are they saying now?" Ranma's plan since coming to collage last year was to keep a low profile. Unfortunately she did not succeed. With half the girls at Tokyo University flocking together and joining the Prince Ranma Fan club, Ranma suffered a kind of celebrity status that was hard for her to hide from. She never wanted such notoriety. Only reprieve the young martial artist had was that people still didn't know about her curse so she could change into a girl when she wanted some privacy.

"Last night's "performance" that you put on for all the party goers to listen to has made you a living legend. They are calling you Ranma "The Stallion" Tendo. Tell me, did you really go for three hours straight?"

"No, it was more like four," she answered quietly in an embarrassed voice.

The middle Tendo sister's eyes widened. "Four?"

"Ya, it was four. What of it? I'm still a little sore after last night."

Nabiki whistled impressively. "Wow Ranma-kun, you really are a stud. And to think if you weren't my own brother..."

"Don't go there, Nabiki. You had your chance once."

Out of all the changes in the past two years, her relationship with Nabiki was the most surprising. Ranma's one time fiancée continued to surprise her over and over. At first, the pigtailed martial artist just thought that Nabiki was a cold-hearted person caring only for herself. But the more Ranma got to know the middle Tendo sister, the more the pigtailed martial artist realized how complex Nabiki's personality really was.

And through all the problems and hardships, Nabiki became Ranma's closest and trusted friend. Even if she was annoying at times, and still got a big kick at teasing the hell out of Ranma, the young martial artist knew, come hell or high water, Nabiki Tendo was someone she could count on.

"I think I'm starting to regret giving you up," the middle Tendo sister said with a lecherous smirk.

"How is everyone doing back home?" Ranma asked wanting to change the subject.

"Oh they are okay. Kasumi looks like she's going to pop any second. Motherhood is treating her well though, I don't think I've ever seen her so happy."

"As long as Tofu is treating her right. I'm glad he doesn't fly off the handle anymore."

"Me too Ranma-baby, me too. Hey I got some shocking news about Akane."

"Oh? How's the tomboy doing?"

"She's pregnant."

"Ranma?"

The red haired young woman let out a sigh. "Don't look at me, I was here in Tokyo."

"I know it wasn't you Ranma." Nabiki said softly. The two sat in silence eating their meals. "How are you taking it, Ranma?"

"What can I say? I'm a bit surprised but there's nothing I can do about it. It's her choice."

"Ranma..."

"You want to know if it hurts? Ya, it does a little." The petite redhead sighed again. "It's not like we can be together anymore, Nabiki. Your father adopting me kinda fixed that."

"You and Akane chose this."

Ranma didn't respond. She just stared at her plate despondently as she pushed the food around.

"Ranma?"

"Ya?"

"This is what you to wanted, right?" Nabiki pressed.

The young redhead did not respond.

"Ranma, you both came to me with this plan and asked for my help to get daddy to adopt you."

"I know Nabiki," the redhead responded in a sad, soft voice.

"You said you didn't want to marry Akane..."

"What else was I suppose to say?" the young martial artist asked, not daring to look up.

"Ranma..."

"Look, Akane made it clear. She wanted out of the engagement. She was tired of getting kidnapped and attacked by every would be fiancée that showed up. Even with Shampoo gone back to China, Ukyo was making things difficult for her as well as the other girls that showed up. Besides, she said she didn't love me."

"Ranma..."

"And I needed to get out of all the messes that Pop got me into. There was no way I could satisfy everyone's honor. It was the best solution."

The brunette watched as a few tears slowly crept down the petite redhead's face.

Ranma quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm not crying, I just got something in my eyes."

"Of course Ranma."

00000000000000000000000000000

"You said that you didn't know of a cure."

"There isn't a cure."

"But this guy..."

"Listen Rin-chan, I know you wanted to find a cure for Haru. Sometimes your motives are transparent." Shigure took out a cigarette and lighter from his desk and lit it. He took a deep drag. "I don't want you to start telling everyone you met someone that didn't trigger your curse. The others might think it's a sign or something. It could lead to a lot of problems."

"What if it is a sign? I mean what if..." she was cut off abruptly by Shigure.

"A sign of what? That our curse is weakening? I doubt it. The Sohma family is growing more influential every year. Our sacrifice makes sure that this family is blessed in all things. You're grasping at straws."

The young girl sat there, lost in though. "I just wanted..." The girl sighed. 'What do I want? I just...'

"Rin-chan. Just let it go. You said it yourself, it's better if you and Hatsuharu are no longer together. You two were not good together. Let him lead his life and you lead yours."

"How can you say that?" Rin asked in a quivering voice, tears threatening to spill down her pale cheeks. "I love him."

"And does he return that love?"

"Sometimes..." she whispered.

Shigure moved his hand to Rin's face. He positioned her head to be able to gaze into her eyes. "A real relationship is not just a sometimes thing. It's suppose to be all the time."

The young woman finally broke down in tears. Shigure moved up to the crying girl and embraced her, holding Rin as she wept into his chest. "It's not fair!" she exclaimed through her sobs.

"I know Rin-chan, I know." Shigure comforted his distressed cousin until she was able to get her emotions under control. He made sure not to rub her back knowing how sensitive she was to anyone looking or touching her scars.

"Rin-chan, look at me." The young woman looked up. "You are such a sweet, caring girl, with so much to offer. Find someone that is worthy of you, don't hold yourself back waiting on someone that can't figure out what he wants or needs. Don't let the memory of your parents or Haru hold you back at being happy and finding joy in life."

She gave him a sad smile. "I know Shigure." Rin tapped her head. "I know that here," she stated indicating her head. "But sometimes," Rin continued as she moved her hand to her chest, "it's hard to realize it here."

"Well with the way you were walking when you got here, you have a good opportunity now to help your heart realize it and get over Haru," he stated with a mischievous grin.

Rin blushed at the comment. "Really, it was an accident last night, we drank to much, that's all."

"You never know, Rin-chan. And you keep blushing like that, people won't believe you're as tough as you act some times." He gave her a comforting smile. "Things sometimes happen for a reason." The older Sohma let his cousin go and stood next to her and looked at her with a serious expression. "He didn't hurt you deliberately, this guy you met last night?"

She continued to blush profusely. "No," she squeaked out. "We just did it a lot for a long time." She looked up at her cousin. "So what should I do now?"

The novelist leaned against his desk next to Rin with a silly grin. "Well, if I were you, I would try to get to know this guy first. Maybe see if you can figure out why you didn't change without him finding out of your curse."

"Have you ever heard of someone not triggering our curse?" It still puzzled her why she didn't change into a horse.

"Yes," he replied nonchalantly. "There is some tales in our history about other cursed individuals that didn't trigger our curse. Could be this guy has his own curse."

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Well curses are rare, you don't usually meet anyone with a real curse like we do," he commented sagely.

"That's true. Shigure, thanks for listening to me. I don't know what I would do without you." The young woman smiled thankfully at the older Sohma. She hopped off the desk and gave him a hug.

"Anything for my beautiful little mare. Just be careful with this guy. It could be nothing but people that carry curses tend to have their own baggage, as you well know."

Shigure and Rin heard a voice drift into the back room. "I'm home!"

"Let's go say hi to Tohru since she's back now," Shigure suggested. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"Okay. I can't stay long though. I should get back to school. It's a long drive." Rin took out a compact and tried to hide most of the traces of her tears as best as she could.

The two exited Shigure's office and entered the main room. Tohru had a couple of shopping bags out as both Yuki and Kyo milled around looking at the things Tohru bought. "Rin-chan!" Tohru exclaimed as she rushed over to the Sohma girl and gave her a hug. "It's been too long since you last visited! How is the University? Do you like it there?"

"Oh Tohru, it's good to see you too. Yes I like it there, it's been great."

Tohru looked into the older girl's eyes. She could see the tale tell signs of Rin's previous tears. "Rin-chan, you've been crying."

"What the hell did you do in there you damn dog!"

"If you did anything to her, Shigure, I'll make sure I'll cook all your meals for the next month."

The novelist looked truly horrified at the prospect of suffering at Yuki's cullinary skills and duck behind Rin. "Tohru-kun, they are picking on me! Rin-chan, tell them I didn't do anything!"

"He didn't do anything guys!" Rin giggled as she tried to defend her older cousin. "He was just helping me with a problem. I'm all better now, thanks to his help." It was funny how Yuki and Kyo always jumped to conclusions about Shigure.

"Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, I'm sure Shigure-san wouldn't do anything improper or make Rin-chan cry," Tohru stated. She turned to Rin with a look of concern. "You sure you're okay, Rin-chan?"

"Yes Tohru. I'm okay," she stated with a smile. 'God, I am lucky to have people that care about me,' she thought to herself.

"Okay, just remember I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to." The sincerity in Tohru's voice truly touched Rin.

"I'll remember. Don't worry."

"Can you stay for dinner?"

"No, I should get back to the University, it will get dark soon."

"Okay." Tohru gave Rin another hug. "Drive save, Rin-chan, and call me some time, if you just want to talk."

"I will." They let each other go smiling. Rin turned to Shigure and gave him another hug. "Thanks again Shigure. You're the best sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" the older Sohma asked with mock hurt.

Rin giggled again and turned to Kyo and Yuki. "See you guys later. Thanks for jumping up to try to defend me against the mean old Shigure."

"No problem. Someone's gotta keep that damn perverted dog in line."

"We know how Shigure is, Isuzu-kun. It is best to be prepared for anything."

"Et Tu, Rin-chan?" Shigure asked mournfully. "Oh now I'm old too!"

"You can take it," she stated with a grin. "Bye guys."

The Sohma household waved good-bye to their visitor as she walked to her car. She got in her car feeling much better than she did when she stepped out of her car. 'Now I just have to find that guy and figure out what I want to do about him.'

Rin drove away heading back to Tokyo University. If she had stayed a little longer, she would have seen the gifts that Tohru purchased for her housemates on her shopping trip. For Shigure, a new coffee mug with a dog motif on it. For Yuki, some new seedlings for his garden. And for Kyo, a poster of the latest martial arts idol, Ranma Tendo.

00000000000000000000000000000

"You going to tell me how you met Isuzu Sohma at least?" Ranma and Nabiki were finishing up their ice cream desserts when she finally spoke up. The two siblings had been fairly quiet after Ranma's small emotional outburst.

"Who?"

"The girl you slept with last night? Well, slept with is putting it mildly. The girl you had hot wild monkey sex with last night."

The redhead's face turned the same color as her hair. "God, Nabiki, you don't have to say it like that. I thought her name was Rin."

"That's her nickname."

"Oh. I didn't know that. Isuzu, that's a pretty name." Ranma sighed. "I didn't even find out her nick name 'til Tomo told me after I woke up."

The one time ice queen of Furinken High School raised an eyebrow. "You screwed a girl you didn't even know the name of?"

"Gee, you don't have to be so vulgar. No I didn't know her name. It never came up."

"I see. You were too busy playing tonsil hockey and fornicating like rabbits to ask her a simple question like "hey what's your name?" Is that the gist of it?"

Still beet red, the young martial artist just nodded affirmative.

"So you going to tell me how it started at least?"

Ranma let out a long sigh. "Well I was just standing around, minding my own business. I was doing that trick you taught me, holding a half full can of beer so people wouldn't try to get me to drink. Well, as always, there was a lot of girls coming up to me and I used one of the lines you taught me, I turned them all down saying I was waiting for someone in particular."

The petite redhead got a soft look in her eyes. "It was funny. I just got rid of one girl when this pretty girl I had never seen before came up to me and took the beer right out of my hand before I knew it." Ranma smiled to herself as she remembered the even. "Have you seen her before, Nabiki?"

"I've seen her around campus. She is pretty."

"Ya, she is," Ranma said wistfully. "She looks so frail and delicate." She took a small pause to gather her thoughts then continued. "She figured out that I was pretending to drink so she gave me a real drink in place of the beer she tossed out. Pretty smart of her if you think about it. No one else figured it out." The part time girl let out a laugh. "All the girls before came up and asked me if I wanted to dance or something. She just put a drink in my hand, challenged me to drink it, then pulled me to the dance floor."

"She challenged you? What she do, call you a girl?"

"No she asked if I was chicken. Hah I fell for it again."

"You and your male ego, Ranma."

"I know. I wasn't thinking too clearly I guess. I was a little surprised at her fowardness. Anyways, I drank a few cups of that punch. I was feeling good and we ended up on the dance floor. I think you can figure out the rest."

"Yes I heard. I showed up at the party after you went upstairs I believe."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. I heard along with everyone else there."

"Man this is going to mess things up."

"I don't know about that Ranma. From what I gathered by asking a few questions, she was turning everyone down at the party until she approached you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Isuzu-san is a much sought after individual, not only for her beauty but also for her family connections. And I haven't heard much about her reputation, so I don't think she just sleeps around. That kind of knowledge spreads like wildfire, usually."

"Oh. Ya I heard she was rich. I didn't know that last night though."

"Oh saying that her family is rich is putting it mildly. Her family's assets make Kuno look like a pauper."

"Wow."

"You sure know how to pick them, little brother."

"God, what have I gotten myself into?" The redhead started banging her head against the table.

"Stop that. I don't want to pay for another table. By the way, you did use protection at least, right?"

The young martial artist looked up and paled. "Umm..."

"Oh Ranma, what am I going to do with you."

"I just didn't think about it. I've never done it before and I didn't think that would happen... you know... I didn't think that I'd have sex last night."

"I don't think you'll have too much to worry about. Even though the morning after pill is illegal in Japan, a family as wealthy and influential as the Sohmas probably would be able to get it for Isuzu-san if she's not already on some kind of birth control. Just make sure you find out soon. I'd like to know if I should be buying baby clothes for a new niece or nephew in addition to Kasumi's and Akane's kids."

"Oh no, this is not what I need right now."

"Calm down. If it makes feel better, only two out of twenty-five women get pregnant when they have sex on their fertile cycle, statistically."

"How do you know so much about this?"

Nabiki looked thoughtful for a bit. She stared directly into her sibling's eyes. "Everyone has their indiscretions, Ranma. Everyone makes mistakes once in a while."

"Oh, Nabiki. I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry little brother, it's water under the bridge. Ancient history." An uncomfortable silence descended on the pair. As close as they were, Nabiki still had trouble opening up to anyone. Ranma was the closest person that she could call a confidant.

Ranma had learned early on, never to press Nabiki to explain something when she didn't want to. If she wanted to tell Ranma, she would in her own time. "So do you know anything else about Isuzu-san?" Ranma asked.

"No not really. You know I don't keep tabs on people like I did back in high school."

"I know. I was just thinking..."

"What is it?"

"You can't let anyone know this okay?"

"Ranma, you know I can keep a secret," Nabiki responded, drolly. "I don't gossip."

"I know, I know. Can you look into Isuzu-san's life a little?"

Now Nabiki's interest was peaked. "Why?"

The redhead fidgeted a little. "Well, she has a lot of scars on her back."

This did not sound good. Nabiki's intuition told her not to get involved, but she knew it was too late for that. "What kind of scars?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't get a look at them I just felt them along her back. At the time, I didn't think much of it. Now..."

"I don't know if I can find out anything, Ranma. I'll take a look for you but the Sohmas are a powerful family. If they had any skeletons in their closet, it will be well hidden and dangerous to uncover."

"Don't do anything that will get you in trouble, Nabiki. But if you can find anything out, I'd appreciate it."

"Okay Ranma, I will." The two headed to the cashier and paid the bill for their dinner.

"Oh another thing before we go." The two stopped at the entrance of the restaurant. "Tomo-kun wanted me to give you his regards."

Nabiki smirked. 'Ranma's roommate is persistent if nothing else," she thought to herself. "He still wants to take me out on a date?"

The pigtailed martial artist matched her sibling's smirk. "I guess so, he's always asking about you. I tried to tell him you're bad news but he won't listen."

The middle Tendo sister gave Ranma a withering gaze. "Ranma don't be telling tales about me or I'll start spreading leaflets of your escapades."

"Okay, okay, no need to get mean," she quickly stated. "I was just kidding around. I should get back to my room, I still got some studying to do."

"Me to. Oh Ranma, don't forget about the tournament next weekend."

"Don't worry, I won't. Gotta keep up the publicity."

"Exactly. I'm glad you're learning."

"Hey I learned from the best."

"Flattery, my dear Ranma-kun, will get you no where with me."

The two laughed as they left the restaurant heading their separate ways.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Hey girlfriend, where have you been all day?"

Rin barely walked into her dorm room before her bleached blond roommate asked the question. "Hi Mikki. I just went to visit my cousin for a little while." She moved into the 1 room dorm and plopped down on her bed, resting her head on the pillow.

"Guess what the latest gossip is that is going around the campus?" the blond asked noticing how her roommate walked a bit oddly. She was sitting at one of the two desks in the small shared living area.

"I've been out all day, Mikki, I have no idea what people are saying."

Mikki giggled as her green eyes sparkled with mischief. "I should have stayed longer at the party last night. I didn't know you'd make a play for the most sought after guy on campus. Still sore from last nights fun?"

The dark haired girl blushed. "Oh, you heard about that? Ya I'm a bit sore."

"Apparently the entire building heard you two."

Rin paled and sat up. "W-what?"

"You were very loud, Rin-chan."

Rin turned crimson with embarrassment. "Oh god, I can't believe this! People must think the worst of me. God, I don't remember making that much noise."

"Apparently you did. Don't worry so much though. You're practically a legend now!" The pseudo-blond exclaimed enthusiastically.

"What?" Rin asked with confusion prominent in her voice.

"You bagged the one guy that no girl has been able to get for the past two school years. Ranma Tendo. Girl, your stock just went up with that conquest."

"Oh... is that his name?" She would have laughed at the irony of the young man's name if the circumstances were a bit different.

The Mikki's eyes grew wide in surprise. "You didn't know who he was?"

"No," the dark haired girl answered, sheepishly. "Ranma," she whispered, testing how it sounded coming off of her lips.

"He's a rising martial arts idol star!"

"Idol star?"

"Yep! This guy also has his own fan club here on campus! And boy are they mad at you!"

"Fan club?"

"Rin-chan, if you keep repeating what people say like that, they will start thinking you are mentally challenged. He is Ranma Tendo, Master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, age 19, and these fan club girls follow him around like puppies calling him Prince Ranma. And you swiped the object of their lusts right out from under them."

'I guess that explains why he has so much stamina.' Rin thought to herself and let out a groan. "I don't need this. Are they going to cause me problems? This fan club?"

"I have no idea, but you know how catty girls can get. Who knows what they might do."

"God, I wish I didn't drink so much last night. Maybe this wouldn't have happened?"

"Are you kidding me? You slept with the Prince! Half the girls on campus would give their left tit to be in your shoes... or rather his bed, but you get the idea."

"I don't need a bunch of girls eyeing me thinking I poached their property!"

"I don't think it will be that bad," Mikki stated dismissively. "Once they realize he's your property now, they should back off."

"My property?"

"You know, your boyfriend. Wait, last night wasn't just a one night stand, was it?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even know the guys named 'til you told me just now. We didn't talk much," she stated sheepishly. Rin rubbed her temples. "What am I going to do now? Everyone knows I slept with Ranma probably, and if I don't start dating him or something, all the guys will think I'm loose or easy and keep pestering me."

"You need to go talk to Ranma and stake your claim! That way, no one will mess with you."

"But I don't even know if I want a relationship!" Rin let out a gusty sigh. "I guess I should talk to him as soon as possible, figure this all out."

"Why don't you want to go out with Ranma?"

"I just got out of relationship, and it wasn't the best. I wasn't planning anything like this for a while. I need to go talk to him." She started to get up.

"Not so fast girlfriend." Mikki put her hands on Rin's shoulders and pushed her back on the bed.

"What?"

"You didn't give me the details."

"Details?" She asked nervously. Rin stared at her roommate figuring out if she should say anything. "You have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"I promise and hope to die! No one will ever hear the juicy details from me!"

Rin giggled at her roommates enthusiasm. "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, how big is he?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows and wearing a big grin.

The dark haired girl gestured her hands in front of her, indicating to her roommate a measured length and girth.

"That big?" the blond asked, her eyes wide in wonder.

Rin just nodded.

"I didn't know they came that size. Did it all fit inside you?"

Rin nodded again.

"But you're such a petite thing... No wonder you're so sore..." Mikki continued to stare at Rin with a mystified wonder.

00000000000000000000000000000

While it was known around campus that Ranko Tendo hung around her "cousin" Ranma Tendo here at the University, even sitting in a few classes for him sometimes, rarely was she seen in Ranma's dorm building. The young martial artist did everything in his power to make sure very few people knew about his curse or even any rumors about any kind of "relationship" between the two.

The events from Nerima and Furinken High School left a bad taste in his mouth and he did not want to repeat the misunderstandings that arose before. So, as usual, Ranma slipped into one of the public bathrooms near his building and changed back into a guy before entering. He went up to his room and noticed light seeping through the cracks of the door and figured that his roommate was still in there. Ranma was glad to be at his room. He just wanted to not think of anything for the rest of the evening. He would figure everything out tomorrow. Tonight, he just wanted to relax and get a good nights sleep.

"Hey Tomo-kun, I thought you had a project you had to complete tonight, what are you do..." The pigtailed martial artist stopped short when he saw that his roommate was not in the room as he entered. Instead, a very beautiful dark haired girl sat on his bed. A girl he was trying not to think about at the moment.

"Your roommate said it was alright if I waited for you in here. He asked me to tell you that he wouldn't be back tonight and said not to worry." The young woman blushed. "I think I gave him the wrong impression before he left."

Just seeing this girl again caused images of the previous night to flash before his eyes. To his horror, he felt his groin constrict in arousal. "Isuzu-san. I didn't expect to see you so soon." Ranma was proud of himself that his voice didn't crack. He walked over to the small mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Would you like something to drink, all I have is water but Tomo-kun always has some soda pop, I'm sure he won't mind if you have one."

"Water is fine," the young woman said demurely.

"Sorry we don't have any cups or anything," Ranma apologized as he handed Rin a bottle.

"That's okay, I don't mind."

"So what brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I wanted to talk about last night."

"Oh. Umm, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that. I usually don't drink, and I know that's no excuse..." The young man stopped his rambling when he noticed that Rin was giggling.

"You took advantage of me?"

"Well... isn't that how it usually is?" he asked nervously. "I figured you were mad or something and came to find me."

"Ranma, I came on to you, remember?"

The pigtailed martial artist blushed. "Yes," he squeaked out. So much for his voice not cracking.

"So you see? You didn't take advantage of me."

"Okay, I guess." He wasn't sure about that logic but didn't want to disagree with the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Ranma sit down next to me, I don't want to have to crane my neck to just look at you."

The young martial artist sat down on the bed a with a good meter between the two. "I-I'm glad you came by, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What did you want to talk about?"

Ranma blushed, not sure how to ask about contraceptives. "Well, last night... umm... we... I... when... we didn't... umm... that is... use any..."

Rin interrupted the nervous man with an amused smile. "Ranma, calm down. I'm on the pill, I have been for a couple of years now. My family doctor put me on them to keep my periods regular."

"I'm sorry, we just... we didn't talk much last night." Ranma could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He didn't have the courage to meet the young woman's gaze. He was having a hard enough time trying to keep his composure. With her only a couple of feet away, Rin's unique aroma of apples and her own feminine musk was intoxicating.

Rin giggled. "You're so cute all embarrassed like that, Ranma."

He released a nervous laugh. "I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Me neither, I don't usually sleep with complete strangers. I've only been with 1 other boy before."

"Oh, I just figured..."

"Figured what?"

"Well you knew so much more than me..."

Rin's right eye started to twitch. "Are you implying I sleep around?"

"NO! NO! I didn't mean it like that! It's just I was so nervous and you made it all seem so natural and easy, I never felt so comfortable with a girl before, I thought you just..." Ranma could see the emotions that warred in Rin's mind from the flickering expressions on her face. "Look, I'm not very good with words. I'm sorry I wasn't trying to insult you, I'm sorry."

The young woman let out a sigh and dropped her gaze. "It's okay Ranma, I'm sure I didn't make much of an impression coming on to you last night. I'm sorry about how I acted."

"No, I didn't mind last night! You gotta believe me! It was one of the best nights of my life!" Ranma was suddenly stunned with realization how true his last statement was. The previous night was the best he ever had. He never realized how wonderful human contact could be, how intimacy could make him feel whole and live. Something that didn't end in pain but total bliss.

With Rin so close, Ranma could feel his heart racing and his throat dry. Just looking at the young woman caused him to have quick little flash backs of the previous night... how kissing her felt, the texture of her lips, the touch of her hands on his chest, the feel of her breasts, the lingering taste of her essence...

00000000000000000000000000000

"No, I didn't mind last night! You gotta believe me! It was one of the best nights of my life!"

Rin was a little surprised at that statement. She still didn't feel comfortable enough to look at Ranma though. It was bad enough that he thought she was easy. Despite his denial, she new he must think the worst of her.

"I had a wonderful time too." And she knew that was the truth, despite whatever may happen, she would never regret what happened between them last night. "Look Ranma, I just came here today to explain that I didn't plan for last night. It just sort of happened. Whatever you may think, last night was the first time I slept with anyone other than my ex-boyfriend."

She paused a bit, but since Ranma didn't interrupt, she continued. "I'll be honest, I don't know where we go from here. I wasn't looking for a relationship, and I don't know what you want either. But..." Rin's throat constricted as she swallowed. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted, let alone how to express it in words. "We don't know anything about each other. I mean maybe we won't be able to stand each other."

What did she want? Did she want some kind of commitment? Something she could never get out of Haru? "I was just thinking, maybe we could, you know, start dating each other, see where it goes from here. Maybe go out to the movies or have dinner together. Kinda see if..."

She left the last part hanging, not exactly sure how to finish the sentence. They sat there in silence. 'See if what?' she argued with herself. 'Marriage? Or just more mindless sex?' The last though didn't altogether displease the young woman.

Ranma hadn't said anything for a while, and Rin was starting to get a little annoyed at his lack of response. 'At least he could tell me to get out if he didn't like me or something.' She finally raised her head and looked at Ranma. In his eyes she saw a swirl of conflicting emotions, but the two prominent things she saw was fear, and lust.

Rin felt her stomach flutter at the heavy gaze Ranma was giving her. She recognized part of that look from their coupling the previous night. Just thinking about what they did made her short of breath and she felt her pulse start to race. Her body started to tingle, as she felt the stirrings of arousal become very prominent.

She watch Ranma's adam's apple bounce a he swallowed. "Isuzu-san..."

"Call me Rin," she requested, cutting the young man off.

"Rin, I'd like t-that," the young man croaked out. "M-maybe see a m-movie or s-somet-thing."

"Or something..." she whispered with a husky voice.

She didn't know who moved first, but she found that they were suddenly in each other's arms, their tongues dancing together while their bodies were in a tight embrace.

00000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note:

Greetings. Here is chapter 1. Don't expect chapter 2 any time soon, I'm a slow writer. So how did you like it so far? Any good? Is it too corny? Is it believable? That's what I would like to know the most, if I did a decent job with a believable story. I know that some of the characters seem OOC, but all of them are older by a year or three from cannon. And with those years come a little maturity. I hope I express that somewhat clearly.

It was hard to decide if I was going to use the whole -san -kun -chan thing. At first I wasn't but there wasn't an English equivalent to those terms of address that had the right feel, so I kept them. I hope I used them properly and it flows okay. With everything else, I tried to keep in English. No using Inu or Kami or Nezumi or Neko or Baka or Kuso... you get the picture.

I know I have left some events in the character's lives vague, and I did that on purpose. Some of it is stuff you'd already know if you follow either anime/manga, and others are just foreshadowing. I hate fics that have to tell you every friggin thing in the first chapter. I feel that in a good story, the history of the happenings will come out with the telling of the tale, hopefully through proper dialogue. You don't need a 10 page narrative explaining why the characters are in the place that they are at the beginning of the story.

The idea of Ranma getting adopted is not an original idea. I got it from "The Nature of Love" by Richard Lawson. Ya the Ranma/Kentaro fic. Okay so I'm not original... I use clichés and borrow ideas from other writers... is that bad? I don't think so, I hope others don't either especially those writers.

To all you Hatsuharu fan-girls out there (and I know there are a ton of you out there), please don't send me hate mail. I know I put him in a slightly negative light, but I don't think I bashed him or anything. He was just an easy tool to use for a plot device. It's not like I have anything against the guy... you girls are so protective of your favorite bishonen...

You know what's funny? For the life of me I can't remember what the heck Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's high school was called or even what city they live in. And the building where Tohru worked at... what was the name of it? I think they are near Tokyo but not sure. If anyone knows, I'd appreciate you dropping me a line and letting me know.

This was a lot of fun to write. Some of the dialogue was a bit difficult though, trying to keep everything in one person's point of view while in the third person, especially with Rin. She is such a dichotomy, it's hard to write her in concept. I ended up re-writing her conversation with Shigure twice. Please bear with me if I made any mistakes, I was not an English major, and I know my writing skills aren't great. Plus having an editor would help, but I don't think I want to deal with the head ache of someone hounding me to finish a fic... hehehe.

I'm a sporadic writer at best, don't expect timely updates. I write when I get the urge to write. Post your comments, flame me if you must but helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

Bain 


End file.
